


Found You

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: You're sick of being terrorized by the Yakuza. When you go to take care of things on your own for the sake of your shop though, you end up realizing that the boss was someone you didn't expect them to be. Someone lost... and you found him.
Relationships: Denjiro | Kyoshiro/Reader, Denjiro | Kyoshiro/You
Kudos: 4





	Found You

It was the third time this week that the Yakuza had come into your shop just to antagonize you and your girls. Whether it be just god awful flirting or flat out theft, it was always just enough to piss you off. They always covered their actions with poor excuses such as ‘its taxes’ or ‘we can do what we want’ but this time was the last straw for you. Today’s incident of harassment against your staff set you off and you came out brandishing your katana in a threatening manner, screaming at the top of your lungs with a throaty growl. No such sound would have been expected from a woman, and it startled the entirety of your shop.

“Get the FUCK outta my shop before I dice you up into cubes to use as sweetener for my damn tea!” You yelled, stomping over to the group of three hooligans with your katana pointed threateningly at their heads.

The group screeched upon seeing you and immediately stopped harassing the girl currently managing the floor, stumbling over each other as they spilled out of your store front and into the street. Your threatening aura shrouded around the door as you stood in its frame, watching the three fools hightail it down the road. 

“Just wait until Boss Kyoshiro hears about this! You can’t tell the Yakuza what to do!” One of them hollered over their shoulder.

Sheathing your katana, you sighed and calmed yourself down, returning back into your store to check on your staff now that the Yakuza were gone. 

“So much talk for a group of piss babies who ran away crying. Tsk, are you alright hun? They didn’t touch you did they?” You asked, approaching your younger staff member. 

“N-no. Just the usual request for a fee and… Unappealing comments about my body.” The girl behind the counter stammered.

“Christ. You call me if anything like that happens ever again. You don’t need to endure that hun. This is _my_ tea house, and you’ll be safe under my roof and rules. Now just to check in, you declined the fee request, correct?” You asked. 

“Of course _______-san.” She nodded confidently. 

You smiled big and put a hand on her shoulder. “That’s my girl! I built this damn shop from the ground up twenty years ago. We don’t take any extra bullshit beyond our business license. I’m glad you held your ground.”

“It’s tough sometimes. The Kyoshiro family is really… intimidating.” She sighed, taking hold of a rag to start cleaning the counter. “Their pestering has been occurring far too frequently.”

“Oh really? Well, I have a feeling it’ll be happening a lot less from now on. A few threats to the head of the house should fix things up nicely.” You grinned, tapping your katana’s hilt.

“You’re… Not gonna go after Kyoshiro himself are you?” Your staff member gasped. 

“Oh yes I am. You don't have to worry about me though. Remember, I was best friends with one of the Akazaya Nine! Where do you think I got this katana from?” You winked. 

“I… You’re one crazy boss _______-san. I won’t stop you though. I know you’re strong.” She smiled. 

“I don’t think you could if you tried!” You laughed loudly. “No one fucks with my staff and gets away without a bit of antagonizing. Now don’t you worry about anything else. Just keep doing your best and I’ll handle the rest.”

“You got it!” She nodded.

With confidence restored to your staff member, you flashed her a big thumbs up as she carried on with her work as usual. The rest of your staff for the evening finally came in shortly after the incident and soon the place was booming with business once again with employee morale at an all time high. Yes you were crazy, but you were the kind of crazy that made everything right, and your customers and employees alike never once doubted your service. That’s just the kind of woman you were, after all. But now, you had another chore beyond your standard managerial duties. 

Though you may have started your business when you were young out of convenience and for the sake of settling down amidst the recent political climate, you were still a well rounded swordswoman at heart. The antagonizing of Kyoshiro’s men would soon end by your threats at the end of your blade; your very dear and blessed blade. Your shop had been fucked with one too many times, and now it was time to go straight to the source. You were itching to take your katana out for a rip anyway, and the thought of picking up an old art of yours made you giddy with excitement. 

“He would want me to utilize you well.” You mumbled to your katana in the back room of your shop. “I’ll find that blue haired bastard and show him exactly who he’s messing with.”

With that, you went and played the waiting game, patiently awaiting nightfall to make your move. You’ve seen the man wandering the streets at night a couple of times before so it would be optimal to corner him in the silence and set your conditions with him. Until then though, you passed the time by being even more present that usual on the shop floor, and even sent your staff home early to take on the closing duties yourself. They all deserved a bit of extra free time to themselves, and it was gonna be a late night for you anyway.

Finally the time came though, and you casually locked up your shop with your katana at your side. The only thing lighting the streets tonight was the moon, all being quiet aside from a few moving bodies here and there. With a deep sigh you left your shop behind and started roaming the capital, keeping your eyes peeled for that distinct flicker of a blue pompadour.

You walked cautiously down the main road, glancing down alleys here and there as you went. There were no signs of life in the capital tonight, which was extremely odd. The silence bothered you, and you kept extra vigilant in case of a freak attack that could come from such silence. You kept going though, not giving up on your business as you wandered further and further from your district. All that walking soon paid off though. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a tall man with an all too familiar hairstyle pop out of an alley, crossing the main road ahead of you. With a sharp but silent inhale you threw yourself behind a stack of crates to avoid being seen, carefully watching him make his way across the main road and pass into another alley. 

“Kyoshiro… You will learn to control your stupid underlings tonight.” You growled, tightly gripping the hilt of your katana. 

One he had disappeared into the next alley, you got up and went in after him with silent steps. He appeared to be quite far in, well out of reach of most sources of light. This was the perfect place to corner him. Picking up speed, you darted up behind him and leapt up to knock his shoulder back with your elbow into the wall, landing on a crate to maintain height as you unsheathed your katana and pressed it across his neck and shoulders. His eyes widened from shock for only a moment before he forced himself to remain calm, staring back into your fiery eyes as he pressed himself back against the wall. 

“Do I know you?” He questioned rather calmly, evaluating his situation. 

“You might not but your stupid ass underlings sure do. They terrorize my tea house several times a week and harass my girls. You’d better tell them to lay off my shop or I’ll send you back to them with slices as a warning instead.” You threatened, pushing your kanana just a bit closer to his skin. “That’s a fucking promise, Kyoshiro.”

He smirked, impressed by how bold you were. “You’d best choose your next actions carefully or I might put you at the end of your own blade.” He said confidently, glancing down nonchalantly at the steel pressed against his throat. When he saw your katana though, his smirk fell from his face, and he stared at the craftsmanship intently. “... Where… Where did you get this katana?”

“What’s it to ya? Are you so scared of it that you’ll call off your filthy underlings like I asked? Where’d all that talk go, you damn Yakuza?” You huffed, now smirking yourself. 

“The katana. Where did you get it?” He asked once more in a firmer tone, shifting his eyes to yours. 

“You really wanna know that badly huh? Would it make you feel honoured to know that you’ll be bleeding by a blade previously owned by Denjiro himself?” You finally divulged, too confident to care. 

You were met with brief silence as Kyoshiro stared at you with a dumbfounded expression. You couldn’t imagine why though, as this behaviour contrasted from his usual demeanour greatly. He scanned you up and down with his eyes before reality hit him, and he realized exactly who you were.

“_______…” He finally spoke, your name slipping past his lips in the silence. 

Your eyes narrowed as you froze for a moment, surprised by him reciting your name. “How the hell do you know my name?”

“_______ I… It’s me.” He spoke again, his tone of voice changing completely as well as his rigid expression dropping. 

“What the fuck are you on about?” You questioned, now officially confused. 

He knew now that he couldn’t explain it; not with how he was currently. Without a care for his situation, he nonchalantly pushed your blade out of the way to give himself some space. What was strange was the fact that you let it happen, your curiosity getting the better of you as you retracted the blade. What he did next surprised you greatly. Pulling at his hair, he slipped off what you now realized was a faux pompadour, the tuft of false hair dropping to the ground and leaving just his topknot. He then proceeded to undo the topknot, letting his hair flow out in a long and beautifully kept ponytail. As you watched with confusion, he reached into his kimono and pulled out what appeared to be a small pair of glasses. They obviously wouldn’t fit, but he held them up to his eyes as he stared back at you with hopeful intentions. 

“Do you remember now?”

Looking him over once again, after a few seconds it finally hit you. With the dimly lit alley you stood in, his hair held a darker tone to it that was all too familiar. The little glasses are what sold it for you though, and made all the dots connect in your head. Letting out a small gasp, your grip on the katana loosened and the blade fell to the ground, staring wide eyed at the man before you. He was not Kyoshiro, and tears pricked at the corners of your eyes generously with a promise to soon fall. 

“You… D-Denjiro. You were… I thought you were… Dead.” You stammered out weakly, realizing who truly stood before you. 

Relief spread over his face as he tucked away the little pair of glasses and let out a small sigh. 

“You do remember. Thank… Thank god.” He breathed. “I was not dead, no. Just a little misplaced, is all. 

“You disappeared from the face of this country _how_ long ago? And now here you stand, working for Orochi of all people with a totally different look about you.” You attempted to say sternly, failing to hide the slight quiver in your voice. 

“I do not truly support Orochi. My loyalty will always be with Oden and his will. I am merely disguising myself as I wait for my opportunity at revenge. The twenty year mark approaches. Soon… Soon I will have my revenge against Orochi and we will free Wano.” He confessed openly, no longer having a reason to be cautious around you. “I changed my name and occupation to work from the inside. It was simpler that way, I promise.”

“Then… It really is you. Denjiro… You’ve changed so much, Your hair, your expression… So much.” You spoke softly, tentatively extending a hand out towards him. 

“I have. I am sorry… These years of grief; I’ve allowed them to shape me.” He sighed, stepping closer to your nervous hand.

“I can’t believe it. After all these years… I finally found you.” You cracked, stepping up to the edge of the crate and finally leaning into his body. “I had always hoped you would still be alive.”

Denjiro enveloped you in his arms, holding you close to his shaking chest with an age old sense of relief. Oh how he had wanted to hold you like this before…

“I’m sorry I didn’t try to find you. Things are risky with my position… I didn’t want to put you in danger. But this is me. I am still here.” He mumbled. 

“How… How could I have passed you by so many times as Kyoshiro and not notice a single similar feature about you? I am but a fool… How did I not see?” You groaned, letting a few tears finally fall as you scolded yourself. 

“You said it yourself. A lot about me has changed over the years, so I don’t blame you for not noticing. Though I am to blame a bit as well. I know I’ve passed you by before, yet I did not take the time to think it was really you. You have changed quite a bit yourself. I did not anticipate for you to have become more beautiful than you already were. In fact, I didn’t think such a thing would be possible for someone who is already so stunning.” He said sweetly, the gentlest of smiles playing on his lips. 

For the first time in twenty years, a warm pink blush had risen on your cheeks. Denjiro could feel the heat of your face on his chest and chuckled, a small smile breaking out on your lips as you stopped your tears and hugged him tightly. 

“I never stopped loving you, you know that?” You spoke softly. “Even when I thought you were gone, I never lost all my hope. I could never.”

“That warms my heart to hear, _______. I find it absolutely amazing that you waited so long to find me. I mean, I always hoped you would one day.” He admitted. 

“There’s still hope then, right? The others… They’ll come back like the rumours said?” You asked, looking up at him. 

“I believe they will, yes. I can’t be certain, but I know Toki’s power was no lie. We will have our chance soon.” Denjiro nodded.

“That is very reassuring to hear. It brings me some peace. But for now… Now that I’ve found you, I won’t be letting you go. I want to fight by your side like I used to. Let’s take down Kaido and make Orochi eat dirt. For Oden.” You told him, locking your passion filled eyes with his. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. That sounds like an absolute dream.” He huffed with a racing heart. 

You could feel him tug you higher, your toes nearly leaving the crate as your head got closer to his height. You knew exactly what he wanted, and you wanted it too.

“If you’re waiting for a sign to do it, here it is.” You chuckled, stepping off the crate with a little push. 

That was all he needed. Denjiro pulled you up off your feet and held you close, locking his lips with yours in a much anticipated passionate kiss. Your arms immediately fell in place around his neck as if they were always meant to be there, clinging tightly as you melted into the sensation of his lips against yours. This feeling… You hadn’t felt it in years, and it only made your heart pound harder against your chest as you shared this moment of euphoria with the man you loved dearly. Little whispers of ‘I love you’ slipped out between his kisses, making your heart nearly flutter out of your chest. The way he held you even had you swooning, one hand gently massaging your back as he supported you with a firm yet loving grasp at your waist. 

The moment couldn’t last forever unfortunately, but when you parted, the look you shared meant everything. Warm smiles and red cheeks were mutual between you, and you couldn’t help but laugh playfully. 

“I’ve waited well over twenty years to do that, you know? Way to keep me waiting.” You scoffed, shifting yourself to be cradled against his chest. 

“Now you’ll be able to keep doing so for as long as I live. No more waiting: just me and you.” He spoke soothingly. 

“That’s exactly what I hoped for. Damn… Who would’ve thought that this is how my night would end up? I can’t believe I originally came here to cut your ass up.” You chuckled. 

“Right, you mentioned your shop. It’s the tea house closer to the edge of the capital, right?” He asked, earning a nod from you. “Don’t worry about it ever again. No one from my family will even do so much as glance at your shop unless they genuinely desire the services you offer. And yes, they will pay for them. You have my word.”

“Thank you, Denjiro. My objective was met after all.” You smiled. 

“Anything for you, my long lost darling~” He hummed, kissing you on your forehead. 

“This twentieth year is really gonna be something. I can’t wait to see it through with you.”

“The feeling is mutual. Now, how about I show you to my residence? We’re pretty far from your side of the capital, and we do have a lot of catching up to do after all. Your shop will be fine in the morning, I presume?” He asked. 

“I’m sure my girls will be able to handle things just fine without me. I trained them, after all.” You nodded. “Take me wherever you wish, my love~”

“I would be honoured to~”

Denjiro took a moment to pick up your katana and his disguise, fastening them both to his side before he carried you bridal style out of the alley. Leaning against his chest, you sighed out lovingly as you found your peace for the first time in all these hellish passing years. What you thought was lost had finally been found, and your heart couldn’t be happier. Both you, your shop, and this country would most definitely be safe in his arms.

“Found you.” You mumbled with a smirk.


End file.
